Not So Bad After All
by LilmissChrissy
Summary: Tim feels insecure about his looks. Bart makes sure Tim knows he's beautiful. (Sorry, the story is better than the summary, I swear. .) Warning: Slightly suggestive context and an insecure Timmy. Not Beta'd. -ONESHOT-


AN:  
Hi guys! So, this is my first Fic. I hope you all like it.** I am free to any criticisms you may have, so please let me know, it could help me a lot.** Also, Bart may seem a bit ooc, but I've always thought: because he's a speedster, and everything's fast, fast, fast; Bart would be the kind to try and take things slow when it comes to love. He seems like he would try and make every precious moment last. Also, this fanfiction is based on some texts between one of my rp partners and I.  
**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own any of these characters or the fandom they're from. (Young Justice/Young Justice Invasion) If I did Hummingbird & Birdflash would be cannon.

* * *

*Tim's P.O.V.*  
Tim watched as Bart rambled on about what had happened during his week, not really paying much attention.

_"-and you know, Wally said he's gonna...Tim?" _

While Tim's ears stayed idle, his eyes wandered. Tim had always thought his own appearance was rather nice, but with a recent look at his partner he began to doubt so. He began to wonder how Bart, someone with such amazing features, was so interested in a tall, scrawny, broad-shouldered, awkward person like himself.

_"Helooooooooo...? Tim...?" _

Bart had stunning, fluffy, ginger-brown hair, where as Tim had a dark icky shade of black and a buzz cut. Bart had a runner's body and sure, Tim had been trained by the best, but his body just didn't come up to par in comparison to the speedster's. Bart has soft, supple, yet tan skin; Tim was pale as a ghost. Last, but certainly not least, Bart's eyes. Bart had soft, caring, green eyes to go along with his fiery hair. Tim's eyes looked icy cold and completely contrasted his icky black hair.

* * *

*Bart's P.O.V.*  
"Timmy! Timothy, Tim-tim, Timbo, Tiiiiiiim!"

Bart finally stopped trying to get the bird's attention and noticed Tim wasn't just staring into space; he was staring at him. He smiled softly, it felt nice to have all of Tim's attention focused on him. Though, it made him wonder. Tim had been ignoring and avoiding him a lot lately, and when they were together, he'd zone out for most of the time. Was something bothering him?

Bart leaned in so close to Tim, their noses were touching.  
"Tiiiiiiimmmmmyyyyyyyy!" he yelled in the robin's face.

* * *

*Normal P.O.V.*  
Tim's eyes widened in shock at how close Bart was. "Y-yes?!"  
Bart kisses his nose then backs up.  
"Timmy, are you okay? You've been zoning out a lot."  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine Bart..."

Bart raises an eyebrow and purses his lips. He picks Tim up bridal style and carries him to the couch. He then straddles his hips and stares down, straight into Tim's eyes.  
"Bart?" Tim asks, confused.  
"C'mon, Tim. I know you better than that. What's wrong?"  
Tim sighs. "I just...I mean..Bart, are you..are you attracted to me? Ph-physically, I mean.."  
"What? O-of course I am T-tim _...Imean..yourpersonalitysgreat..andIknowwehaven'tdoneanythingyetb-.._"_  
_"Not my personality, Bart. Its just..how could you love.._**this**_..?" He gestures to himself in disgust.  
"W-wha..?_** Th-this**_? Timmy, how could you call yourself that?"

He takes Tim's hand into his and kisses it. "You're beautiful, Tim."  
Tim looks at him, still not quite convinced.

* * *

*Bart's P.O.V.*  
Bart places two fingers under Tim's chin and moves his head side to side, examining his face. "Hmm.." He uses his thumb to bring Tim's head down softly.  
"I like your wide forehead." He places a soft kiss on Tim's forehead.  
"I like your soft cheeks," he places a kiss on each cheek. "..your nose." He kisses his nose.

* * *

*Tim's P.O.V.*  
Tim feels his face heat up as Bart kisses his cheeks and his nose. He watches Bart and wonders what he's going to do next.

* * *

*Bart's P.O.V.*  
He runs his hand through Tim's hair lovingly. "I _love_ your haircut," he laughs as he places a kiss on his head. He nips and kisses his way down Tim's neck and lightly scrapes his teeth over his collarbone, causing the robin to whimper. He smiles and glances up at Tim. "Then there's your strong, broad shoulders." He moves his shirt aside slightly, to give himself more room as he kisses his shoulder. Bart looks up at Tim again and smiles sweetly. He slips his hand under Tim's shirt and pushes it up to his chest. "_GodTim..you're gorgeous._" He takes a breath and slowly kisses his way down Tim's front. He dips his tongue down into his navel.

* * *

*Tim's P.O.V.*  
Tim begins to smile to himself, softly. His breathing gets heavy as he stares down at Bart, watching his every move. His lips tremble and he moans softly when Bart's wet tongue touches his hot skin._ "Bart.." _he whispers.

* * *

*Bart's P.O.V.*  
"Hmm..?" He hums in response to hearing Tim call his name. He takes Tim's head in his hands and lets his thumb lightly brush against his cheek. "You know what I love the most?" He slowly removes Tim's sunglasses. Bart stares in awe.  
"Bart?" he hears Tim say.  
"S-sorry, Tim." He leans his forehead on Tim's. "Y-your eyes are just...they're just.._woah_..."

* * *

*Tim's P.O.V.*  
Tim's face broke out into a smile. "Thank you, Bart.." He closed the space between them and finally kissed his boyfriends lips.

Maybe he didn't look so bad after all. Bart certainly didn't seem to think so.


End file.
